The Curse of Chibi Hikaris'
by Namonaki
Summary: Yuugi, Malik, and Ryou are turned into chibi's and Yami, Mariku, and Bakura have to sit the little "urchans". BASHING...and some flirtatious like drifts from the Yamis'.
1. Default Chapter

britt0289: Another story here, I'm not gonna have a long author story coz I'm gonna run out of ideas, so just enjoy. DISCLAIMER!  
  
Yami: britt does NOT own YuGiOh. If she did me and Yugi would be main characters....wait we are..oh well then Seto, Anzu, and Tristan wouldn't be in it so...mah.  
  
PS: This is an old story because I didin't change my name yet ^.^'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yami woke to the sound of chirping birds and the sun rays beaming through his room window, he adjusted his crimson eyes to the daylight.  
  
"Yami....are you up yet? ", mumbled the former-Pharoah, obviously still asleep and talking to himself.  
  
Yami rose up in the bed, and in doing so he heard a faint 'thud' on the floor. He had to reminesce as to what might it be, and then he remembered last night Yuugi came to him about a nightmare and was to scared to sleep, so Yami let him sleep with him. So with that in mind, nervously Yami glanced over the bed to see a chibi-sized Yuugi staring back at him with illegally huge violet-eyes.  
  
" Yuugi.....what happened ?", asked the shocked Pharoah, no doubt in awe by his partner's current state.Yuugi looked up at him, and his bottom lip began to quiver and his eyes watered up.  
  
"I sawy...I woke you up didten I? ", asked the chibi-fied Yuugi, now with tears streaming down his delicate face.  
  
"No, you didn't wake me, I was just surprised....because your...um....its alright Yuugi, you didn't do anything wrong ", soothed the ancient ruler. Yuugi stopped quivering and placed a soft smile on his face and hugged Yami's sole leg hanging from over the bed. Yami smiled back at his small light and scooped him up in his arms and walked over to the door and exited out into the hallway.  
  
Starting towards the steps Yami could hear a now audible series of knocks from the front game shop door, soon no doubt followed by ancient Egyptian curses. Yuugi, startled by the loud noises huddled closer to his dark and began to lightly whimper in Yami's shirt. Yami looked down at Yuugi then back towards the front door and hissed under his breath, for he knew exactly who it was.  
  
*Outside the Kame Game shop*  
  
" Where in the seven hells is the baka no Pharoah?", spat the pissed Tomb Robber.  
  
He glanced down at the little bundle in his arms asleep and starting to shiver slightly due to the harsh winter condintions outside. He then frowned and then shot a glare of daggers at the door and raised his fist to the door when the door opened and he came face-to-face with a fuming Pharoah.  
  
" Took you long enough baka....any longer and I was going to consider sending you and that worthless light of yours to the Shadow Realm for pure stupidity and annoyance ", hissed the Tomb Robber as he shoved himself into the thrust-hold of the game shop. He and his light were then greeted with the warm and cinammon smell of the game shop. Yami closed the door quietly and faced Bakura looking slightly angry.  
  
" What in the name of Ra is wrong with you.....at first I thought I was going to have to send a baka to the Shadow Realm....lucky for you I recognized the egyptian curses pouring from your mouth like a damn dog ", roared an angry Yami. He was about to continue when he seen a small head of white poking up from within Bakura's grasp. "......Ryou......is that you?", awed the cocky ruler.  
  
" No, its Santa Clause's and he shrunk......yes its Ryou, baka no Pharoah who'd you think it was ?", retailiated Bakura. Ryou glanced up at Yami and smiled softly at the Pharoah, and then frowned at his yami. Bakura shoved Ryou into the Pharoah's arms, and then walked into the living room, soon followed by Yami and Ryou.  
  
In the living room Bakura seated himself closer to the fireplace and took off his jacket (A/N: Its winter time and he's wearing a jacket O.o'). He then glanced towards the couch and gasped at the sight staring back at him. There sat a little version of the sometimes cocky, egotistic, overprotective, and jealous pharoah he had known to despise and loathe, hugging the M.Puzzle sweetly and blushing as Bakura stared at him. Then realizing the standpoint of the situation, he settled back down and turned his attention towards the welcoming heat.  
  
Yami walked into the living room holding a happy Ryou bouncing up and down in his hold. He than settle down on the couch next to Yuugi and went to work removing the layers of clothes on the young child. During the process of clothes removing, Yami wonder how Bakura found so many children clothes for Ryou and how come he put some many layers on him. He knew it was cold out, but in similiar cases before Bakura could give a flying rat if Ryou died or not, and then came to the conclusion that maybe there was more to the Tomb Robber than he thought. Just then he was snapped out of thought when he heard a girly squeal, he looked down at his lap and then to his left to see Yuugi sitting contently, but no Ryou. He then glanced up over at Bakura to see the young chibi eating Bakura's hair.  
  
" AAHHH, get the little devil away from me Pharoah NOW!", screamed the fuming Tomb Robber. Which to his demise made Ryou giggle and bite harder on the hair causing him to scream louder and fidgit. Yami walked over to Ryou and gently pulled the hyperactive chibi away from his crying dark.  
  
" Ami I'm hungwy....I wants someping to dwink pweas?", asked the small albino. He then pulled the puppy-eyes routine on Yami, Yami knew from poor experience he wasn't going to make it seeing as how Yuugi used many times on him before, so he just agreed and was about to move when he once again heard a faint 'thud' on the floor. (A/N: For now on when Yuugi is sitting somewhere high like the couch, expect a "faint 'thud' " somewhere in that sentence soon after ~.^)  
  
" 'Ami, I'm hungwy too, may I pweas hafs sometin to eats?", asked the little tenshi from heaven, who's voice was barely above a whisper. Everyone in the room (including Bakura), glanced at the small angel shyly standing next to the couch, holding the Millenium Puzzle in hand glancing up at Yami with his puppy-eyes as well.  
  
" Sure Yuugi you make can have some breakfast too ", replied Yami. Bakura stood up and yanked Ryou out of Yami's grip and walked into the kitchen. Both Yuugi and Yami looked at Bakura and then back at each other. Yami picked Yuugi up and followed behind his murderous rival.  
  
*In The Kitchen*  
  
" Alright, Pharoah what do you have to eat in this rag-tag of a place...........I'm also hungry. If you will I want some of those flat bread things that you put strawberries on, some red juice...oh and some eggs would do, now chop-chop ", ushered the thief. He sat in a chair and threw Ryou in the one next to him.  
  
Yami placed Yuugi in a chair next to Ryou. And turned to Bakura, with anger etched on his face. " I'm only making food for them, the last time I checked you were perfectly capable of doing things without help..............oh wait I'm sorry......Only half of your gains were done with help of someone else...Can't make breakfast without someone always holding your hand huh....petty thief ", spat Yami.  
  
Bakura glared death looks towards Yami and vice versa. Finally Yami realizing his orginal task began to make some pancakes for the little chibi's. After taking at the most 35 mins, Ryou, Yuugi, and to his demise Bakura all had a plate of pancakes to eat. Bakura insisted on watching tv, and left the room with Ryou following him in his heel. That left Yami with Yuugi who was very quiet eating and made him almost forget he was even there. Yami decided to clean up the mess and do the dishes before more were created.  
  
" Ami....whys you not makes you som pancaks ? ", asked Yuugi innocently as his legs hung over the chair he was sitting in. It was quite obvious he was showing concern for his dark even in his chibified state.  
  
" I'm fine Yuugi..........I'm not that hungry, and I can wait until lunch time anyway if I do get hungry ", replied Yami. Just then he felt a very faint tug on his leg and when he looked down, sure enough it was Yuugi holding his plate of cut up pancakes. Yami picked him up and placed him on the countertop as well as his plate.  
  
" What's wrong Yuugi ? ", asked the ancient ruler.  
  
Yuugi handed his small hands out to his dark and when Yami opened his, Yuugi placed some of his pancake pieces in his dark's hand. Yuugi smiled happily and said, " You can hafs som of my pancaks, otay ."  
  
Yami smiled softly back, but placed the cut up pieces back on Yuugi's plate. " I'm fine aibou really, besides there yours....and I'm not hungry ", grinned Yami. Yuugi frowned at first, but then smiled and picked up one of his pancake pieces and ate while Yami continued the dishes.  
  
" Ashittu ami-chan ", smiled Yuugi cheerfully. Yami then blushed a bright red in embarassment for the broken words his light just spoke, never thought to EVER hear them.  
  
: Living Room :  
  
" I swear by Ra nothing is never on....and when I found out why and how the hell he was turned into this state I swear I'm gonna kill whoever and the Pharoah for making me suffer ", spat Bakura as he flipped threw the tv channels and munched on his breakfast.  
  
" Kura.....I'm tirsty....can I have some of your duice pwease ? ", pleaded Ryou with the puppy eyes. Bakura hissed under his breath and drunk all the juice in his cup until the fruitful drop. " Here you go shorty, drink up ! ".  
  
Ryou held the cup upside down over his mouth and savored the lone drop of the fruit punch in the cup. He placed the cup down and faced Bakura with a sad and hurt frown plastered on his face. " Kura...it no mor'..... ", whined Ryou.  
  
" Look! I don't care...go ask the Pharoah for some.....you shouldn't of been so quick to drink your juice squirt !! ", roared Bakura as we watched the tv. Ryou stared hard at Bakura until he could get his attention once again.  
  
" Ugh....Fine....PHAROAH!.....your Not-so-needed presence is needed now...please come ", shouted Bakura. Ryou held his ears and squnited his eyes as the shout was quite loud.  
  
Yami stormed in the living room with a spatula in his right hand and a butcher's knife in his left looking quite pissed. " Uh....Ryou wanted to aaa-ssk you something...Rryou ", stuttered Bakura. Ryou smiled at Yami and without fear asked his question. " Ami...may I pwease hafs some more duice...if I loud to ".  
  
Yami smiled softly and went back into the kitchen to only return a minute later with a blue sippy cup and handed it to Ryou. Ryou smiled and replied, " Tank yous Ami ". ( Everyone remembers them sippy cups...and if you don't then you had no childhood...well I had half of a childhood...does that count ?)  
  
" Your welcome Ryou....please be careful with it though okay...I don't want it to spill over you or the floor ", frowned Yami. He scratched his head and was about to walk back in the kitchen when he tripped on something and landed flat on his face." HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.......OH RA THAT WAS PRICELESS....AND WHO SAID PHAROAHS HAD GRACE !! ", chimed Bakura. He and Ryou were both laughing, but Ryou was first to stop and came to Yami's side. Yami rolled over and brushed his forehead and nose as they suffered the most from the fall.  
  
" Ami...yous okay ?......Kura yous jackass's leaves ami lone he not dos nuffin ", hollered Ryou indignatly. Both Yami and Bakura were jaw-dropped as Ryou huffed to catch his breath after hollering. Bakura especially with his light's change in attitude, then started to pulsate as he realized what the young chibi called him.  
  
" Jackass's....you little fuck...after all I did to hiimuup ", blared Bakura, but was cut-off by Yami who kicked Bakura between the legs. " Who said Tomb Robbers had balls ? ", mocked Yami with pride and dignity. He scooped Ryou up, who gave Bakura the finger and went back into the kitchen. (Don't worry Yami has more bashes later on...and yes I'm actually being fair since this is my fic...but bleh...anyone notice how mouthy Ryou is as a child O.o)  
  
: The Kitchen :  
  
Yami walked into the kitchen and looked at the counter first for Yuugi, who wasn't there. " Yuugi !!...Aibou....where are you ? ", shouted Yami. He frantically searched around until his ears were met with the sound of light snoring. He looked in the chair in which Yuugi sat earlier, and sure enough Yuugi was asleep in the chair wrapped around a kitchen towel. He then calmed down, and looked in his arms as Ryou was alseep as well. He sat Ryou in his chair and wrapped a towel around him as well and contiued the dishes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289 : This was an old ass story I had this one since......Dec 02'...almost a year old......anyway I hoped you liked it...I'm definitely continuing this story whether or not anyone likes it.  
  
Yami : Well...I say we invite the under-rated characters and have a party  
  
Kaiba: Go to hell you fucking old ass dust skeleton  
  
Yuugi: GO TO HELL KAIBA BURN THERE FOR EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER......  
  
Yami: Okay aibou we get the point  
  
Yuugi: *continues* EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER..........  
  
Yami: Oh.....wow...how many okay's did he say,......and did you copy and paste.....anyway were going to have a celebration for the up-coming holidays  
  
Bakura: You know we don't celebrate Christmas Pharoah  
  
Yami: Damn Weevil and Rex...bastards....yeah I know.....  
  
Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289 : There shall be No discussion of beliefs I don't want offend anyone and such.........what they do ?  
  
Yami : They ATE MY AIBOU'S CANDY  
  
Yuugi: *stops* They did ?!?! You @$#@#^$^ bastards  
  
Bakura: No but atleast you shutted up  
  
R&R AND......HAPPY HOLIDAES EVERYONE . 


	2. Default Chapter

Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289: Okay, so I like this compared to my other stories...and by far is probably the only fic that will have humor. Disclaimer.........why should we do disclaimer on every story ??  
  
I don't own YuGiOh, but as many times said by you know who before if I did Anzu, Honda, Weevil, Rex, and etc....WOULD NOT be on the show.....suddenly Kaiba is the exception to the rule.....he's rubbing off on me....and I'm beginning to find him an equal as Yuugi and Yami and Ryou and Bakura and Mariku and Malik....scary...uh anyway like I said even if no one likes this story I do plan on continuing because I actually like it  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
: Living Room :  
  
' Ryou is just lucky Pharoah was there otherwise that brat would've have paid......ugh and my "stuff" hurt like ass.....'. Bakura rolled over and fell asleep on the couch.' Dumbass Pharoah I swear I'll get him later '  
  
: Kitchen :  
  
Yami is asleep on the kitchen table following Ryou and Yuugi both wrapped up in towels asleep in chairs. Suddenly under Yuugi's towel movement is detected and Yuugi pokes is head up and looks around. He looks across the table and sees Yami asleep and crawls under the table to his side, then sits in his lap and sticks his head between Yami's head and the table. " Ami-chan....I hafs go bafrooms ", whispered Yuugi. He poked Yami's cheek which didn't even phase the Pharoah, only cause Yuugi to lose track of his "problem" and a small wet spot was formed on back his pants.  
  
Yuugi frantically looked around for a solution to help, the only thing that seemed reasonable to him was the lone cup that Yami might've dropped doing the dishes. Yuugi looked at the cup and then thought for a minute, seeing as that was unsanitary he went back to plan one and try to wake his other. He climbed back on his lap only to once again lose track of his "problem" as the wet spot got much bigger and followed through on to Yami's leg and formed a wet spot on the former-ruler's pant leg.  
  
During the second climb on to Yami's leg, Ryou had woken and watched Yuugi. " Whos yous, what chyou wants with Ami-chans ", pointed Ryou defensively. Yuugi glanced at Ryou and started to tear up. " I Uugi I hafs to go pottys, but I cans climbs the deps... I think....I wets myself....", sniffed Yuugi. He hopped down from Yami's lap and sat in the corner away from the table to himself. Ryou pitying his new-found playmate took his empty sippy cup and threw it directly at Yami's head.  
  
" What in the fucking Ra......I swear I'm gonna fucking kil- ", mumbled Yami. He stopped mumbling seeing Ryou glare at him, and feeling extra wet. He glanced down at his pant leg and felt the sole wet spot there, and then glanced Ryou who then in turn pointed to Yuugi crying in the corner.  
  
" Oh...I see.....well was it nessacary to throw the sippy cup ", glared Yami. Ryou grinned sheepishly and then glared at Yami once again for subject changing. He rubbed his head as he rose from his seat and went to his aibou's aid. " Yuugi......you had an accidnet didn't you ? ", asked Yami. He picked Yuugi up who turned his head away from Yami and started to cry. Yami rocked his partner back and forth until he was calm. " Its alright aibou.....it was an accident and accidents happened all the time...and you didn't mean to do it.....Ryou I want you to go in the living room with Bakura until I come back down. I'm gonna wash Yuugi up....while were on the subject Ryou do you have to go to the bathroom ? ", questioned the Pharoah.  
  
" Yup....but I already went ", smiled Ryou. Yami looked at Ryou who smiled as a dripping noise was heard in the kitchen. A yellow-ish liquid started to drip from Ryou's spot ran and formed a puddle underneath his chair. " See...I gos now.....I not go no mores ", choursed the young chibi. Yami groaned picked up Ryou and switched Yuugi around on his hip so that both sat comfortably on each of his hips and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
: Living Room :  
  
Yami walked into the living room and stopped as he walked passed the couch with a snoozing Bakura sucking his thumb. " Bakura!?!.......Bakura !!!!.... BAKURA!!! ", roared Yami. Bakura jumped up and frantically looked around, he stopped once seeing Yami and the chibi's glare at him and change his position. " What the fuck do you want Pharoah.......eww what the hell happened to you ? ".  
  
" Both Ryou and Yuugi had an accident and I'm going to clean them up....can you clean the spot Ryou made under the chair and the one Yuugi made in the corner. If you don't I'll first kick you out, secondly I'll tell Mariku that you suck your thumb when you sleep, and thirdly after I'm done kicking whoever's ass for doing this to them.....I'm gonna kick your ass and I'll make it so that I'll be in a pissy-forgot-everything mode ", spat Yami. He watched Bakura who grunted and agreed and headed for the kitchen. He then took both of the young chibi's upstairs to get washed.  
  
{If anyone wanted to know....the actually size of Ryou is the size of an average 2 yrs old and Yuugi is much smaller...much like a 1 yrs old body...and both talk broken Jap and Eng which ever....just figured someone might wonder thats all}  
  
: Yami's Room...yeah he has a room :  
  
" Okay....Ryou...Yuugi...I want you to to sit here, I'm going to run the bath water and find you some towels and wash clothes for you two okay ? ", questioned Yami. Both Yuugi and Ryou smiled and nodded, then started to play with Yami's slippers, each with a random Duel Monster on the front. Yami smiled and walked out content and started thinking how he was going to clean both chibi's without problems.  
  
" Wants to pway gool monstas...I wants to be the Boo Eias White Dwagon...whos yous gool monsta ? ", asked Ryou. He picked up the slipper with the picture of a Blue Eyes White Dragon on it and hugged it protectively. Yuugi took the other slipper and hugged it softer and showed Ryou. " I tuse the Dwak Mawician....its Ami-chan favrites....and its better dan Buwe Eyes Wite Dwagon ", teased Yuugi. He stuck his toungue out at Ryou, who stuck his out in unison and then both teased each other until the doorbell rang. (A/N: Why didn't Bakura use the doorbell....oh wait I just installed one nevermind -_-)  
  
: Bathroom :  
  
' Now I gotta think on technical terms....kids usually like to copy and mimic each other, but then again Ryou and Yuugi might be the exception to that rule......let's see.....alright Blue for Yuugi and Purple for Ry- .......doorbell....wait thats the real deal '  
  
" Bakura get the door....and don't send whom ever to Shadow Realm yet...let me handle that part ! ", shouted Yami.  
  
: Living Room :  
  
" Damnit.....Fine...but if its who I hope it isn't then I suggest you get down here soon enough ! ", shouted Bakura in return. Bakura made it to the Game Shop and swung open the door to reveal......  
  
" Mariku......what the hell are you doing here...well atleast your not Anzu !! ", face-faulted Bakura. Mariku looked at Bakura and literally spat to his right side of the step. " I could ask you the same damn thing....I came for Pharoah not pick-pocketers...now move you baka..... ", retailiated Mariku. (A/N: And this is my jap name for " Yami Malik "...Mariku....I like it much better)  
  
Mariku pushed Bakura out of the way and walked in, he dropped the duffel bag he was holding on the floor and in the process a faint whimper could be heard through the fibers of the bag.  
  
" What the hell....you finally killed someone...wait to Pharoah hears about this ", grinned Bakura. Mariku glared at Bakura and bent down and opened the bag to reveal a chibi-Malik who rubbed his forehead. " I didn't kill anyone you baka.....he was cold so I put him in a bag and carried him here....otherwise I'd have to pay bus fair...and besides I wasn't going to carry him here all the way.....where's the Pharoah ? ", asked Mariku. He pulled the chibi Malik out of the bag and set him on the floor. " Pharoah.....oh he's now my offical slave...I dueled him earlier and we made a deal...Phar-...Pharoah ?!....your presence wasn't needed unless I asked of it...now bow down before your future king !! ", sweatdropped Bakura.  
  
Yami walked into the game shop and looked at Mariku and then to Bakura, " Bow down to you....in your fucking dreams...", scolded Yami. He glared at Bakura and pushed him out of his way, and turned to Mariku. " What is it that brought you here ? ".  
  
" Him ", simply stated the evil half. He pointed down to the sandy blonde child looking at the elder figures before him. Both Bakura and Yami looked down and both face-faulted as the young child giggled and began to chew on the M. Rod in hand.  
  
" I was perfectly content sleeping when he started to reek havoc all over the place....that Queen of Hell, Isis kicked us both out and told me to take him somewhere....so I thought maybe you could help ", gestured the gravekeeper. Yami picked the chibi up and walked into the living room leaving his arch enemies in his wake. " He ain't that bad compared to the devil I seen earlier....you'll wanna leave once you meet _him_ ", whispered Bakura. Once both rivals entered the living room, Mariku nearly fainted and Bakura sheltered his-self behind Mariku.  
  
" Frwends ? ", asked Ryou. He and Yuugi were still holding Yami's slippers and looking at the ally sitting before them. " Who hes ? ", whispered Yuugi aloud. Yami rubbed his temples and sat squarely on the seat behind him. " Yuugi....Ryou....this Malik...Malik....this is Ryou and Yuugi ", replied Yami.  
  
" Mawik? ", questioned Ryou and Yuugi in a unison. The duo crawled forward to Malik and held their hands. " Uugi....Wyou....frwends ? ", asked the young Egyptain. He held out his hand and shook both Ryou and Yuugi's and grinned that meant only one thing in chibi.  
  
FUN !!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289: Hope this chap was a good one....in my eyes short, but great.  
  
Yuugi: Now Malik is a chibi.....I say we turn Kaiba into one  
  
Malik: I'm finally in a story....HEY !!!......aren't I like 2 yrs old  
  
britt0289: Yup.....you have the body of a 2yrs old...as well as Ryou, and Yuugi has the body of a 1 yrs old, but you each have your orginial mind. Like when Yuugi was concerned with Yami....or when Ryou scolded Bakura.......thats the original train of thought.....  
  
Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289: GAME TIME.......LET'S LITERALLY PLAY A GAME READ BELOW  
  
Trivia question...based on pure common sense...who'd you think will end up being the master mind of the chibi trio...based on AUTHOR-ESS BISHIE LOVE :  
  
A) Ryou  
  
B) Yuugi  
  
C) Malik  
  
Now I did use the word COMMON SENSE and whoever get's it right.....will I guess...I'll dedicate a story to you...its not a lot, but it does millions to someone I guess...or I'llll send ya a chibi picture of the one of Yami's or Hikaris I guess....oh and .....I don't know...by the time I post this...I'll already have atleast 3 chapters or more of this story already loaded  
  
READ!~@&@!~REVIEW 


	3. Default Chapter

Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289: Third Chapter....I did 2 chapters in one day....what an accomplishment by me  
  
Yami: Wow...I want to be a chibi too  
  
britt0289: You will  
  
Yuugi & Yami : Who the hell are you...........  
  
britt0289: As my name says.....nah I'm britt being real lazy...typing Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289 is so long and annoying.....anyway I'm already starting a new chibi story...just a reverse of character plays and such...and even a new story....based on some other stuff. A cross between Pokomon and YuGiOh wouldn't that be amazing........  
  
Yami: No...but like my opinon matters right  
  
Everyone except Yami: YUP! ^.^  
  
britt0289: Do the disclaimer so we can start the story  
  
Yami: Britt doesn't own YuGiOh or anything that is already copyrighted...like Jerry Springer or anything else...so if you ATTEMPT to sue her......you'll have to face us first *points to himself and the other 2 spirits*  
  
Mariku and Bakura: YEAH SHITHEADS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami, Mariku, and Bakura all watched their chibi-fied lights play with Yami's slippers and talk chibi talk.  
  
" You know....I think I'll wash Yuugi and Ryou now...you think you can watch Malik without_trouble_ ", asked Yami. He eyed both opposing spirits and picked up the two "stinky" chibi's and started for the stairs. " Yeah....sure he's only one...and were two so we should be alright ", exclaimed Mariku. Yami nodded and headed back upstairs.  
  
" Alright squirt go to sleep and if you make one sound you will not get to play with them other ones ", demanded Bakura. Malik looked at both spirits and laughed out loud and pointed at both.  
  
" Yous funy....I wike yous...but yous meanie...you throw me in bags and it was killy in it ", exclaimed the young chibi. He made in evil face at Mariku who shrugged and smiled, then randomly glomped Bakura's right leg. " What the fuck....get the hell off of me...I'll send you to the Shadow Realm !....Why aren't you helping me...he's your hikari!? ", whined Bakura. He shook his leg repeatedly to shake the young child off, but to no avail. He then glared at Mariku who was flipping through the tv channels in search of some entertainment as if nothing was happening.  
  
" Ugh....I'll get you where it hurts.....I'm sure Pharoah will get a laugh out of the fact that you watch that children show...Barney !! ", grinned Bakura. Mariku dropped the remote, then death glared at Bakura and then swiftly as possible yanked Malik off of Bakura's leg and sat him down on the couch next to him. " Move...die....", pointed Mariku to Malik. Malik looked on innocently as Mariku made death gestures to make sure the child understood. " You talk...Death...Shadow Realm...and Toture is eminent in the future ", spat Mariku. He picked up the remote and turned on Jerry Springer. Bakura sat down and watched the show as well.  
  
: Bathroom :  
  
" Okay...look ..Ryou....I'm gonna wash your hair...so I want you to try and hold your eyes closed until I say done okay ? ", questioned Yami. He opened a bottle of Strawberry Shortcake Smell Shampoo and poured in Ryou's hair. Ryou closed his eyes as instructed, but heard Yuugi giggle and as always opened his eyes to see what was funny. As soon as his eyelid opened a stinging sensation overcame his eyes and he furiously began to bawl and wail.  
  
" Errr...Aibou !....hush..I don't need extra commentary...", spat Yami vicicously to Yuugi. " Its alright Ryou....don't wipe it okay...", calmed Yami. He got the purple washcloth wetted it with cold water and held it to Ryou's eyes. " Better ?... or better yet...hold it there while I wash your hair ".  
  
" Yess....", sniffed Ryou. Yami scrubbed his hair until it was very lathery and filled a random cup up with luke-warm water and dumped it over the chibi's head. Coughs turned to laughing as Ryou started to squirm as he felt the water go through his hair. " Ryou.....hold still I just got to get behind your ears......done ! ", struggled Yami. He took the cloth from over Ryou's eyes who began to play with his hair and the rubber ducky that was floating near the drain. Feeling satisified with Ryou he turned to Yuugi, who had his back to both Yami and Ryou and his arms folded.  
  
" I'm sorry aibou...I didn't mean to scold you...but I was trying to do something and you made the situation worse ". Yuugi turned and glared at Yami, but then started to cry and sniffle and as quietly and softly as can said , " I sawy...I bees twiet nets times ". Yami felt hurt and decided just to make it up to Yuugi later . He wetted the blue washcloth and held it up to Yuugi's eyes as he washed the chibi's hair. After a 45 minute wash, both chibi's were washed and being dried and dressed.  
  
" Amis....aterwords cans we pways with Mawiks....? ", questioned Yuugi. He gave his other the puppy-dog treatment and poked out his bottom lip to subdue his dark into a positive reply. "....Sure...then I can clean up as well ", smiled Yami. While Yami was putting on Yuugi's shirt, Yuugi gave Ryou the thumb's-up and smiled joyfully.  
  
: Living Room :  
  
" Who the hell would go with her...shes just as ugly as Anzu....but wait....its so funny because she looks just like Anzu....oh shit that_is Anzu ! ", exclaimed Bakura. Mariku and Bakura stared at the screen as the young brunette yelled at the audience in response to her earlier statement.  
  
Yami walked down with both Ryou and Yuugi in arms and glanced at the television screen. " Is that Anzu ? ", questioned Yami. He put Yuugi and Ryou down who ran to Malik sitting on the couch. " Yup..shes on the infamous Jerry Springer show....think she'll take her top off ? ", grinned Bakura. Both Yami and Mariku looked at Bakura and made disgusted faces towards Bakura and the television set. " Who'd want to see that !.....uh anyway can you to watch Yuugi and Ryou while I wash-up real quick ? ".  
  
" It depends on how quick.....quick is ? ", retailiated Mariku. He glanced at Yami who made a face and waved it off as he headed upstairs. Mariku took a side-glance to the chibi's who were playing with Yami's slippers and giggling and smiling.  
  
" What the hell are the giggling about ?! ". Bakura turned half of his attention to the trio who stared back at the duo with innocent eyes and smiles. Mariku looked at Bakura, but Bakura just went back to the television set and ignored the other spirit's question.  
  
: Bathroom.....maybe I should make this into a lemon......sike...I bet you guys fell for that too :  
  
' Let's see I should hurry and wash quickly just in case the 3 Musketeers plot on Bakura and Mariku...though it'll most likely they'll get Bakura since he's the most easiest to fool...and he was a great Tomb Robber.....Robber my ass '. Yami washed his hair and put some Strawberry Shortcake Smell Shampoo in it. ' This is gonna be the longest day of my life ....or our's to say '.  
  
: Living Room :  
  
" Hey Mawik....dat oter you.....hes scawy....I say we pways a doke befers ami-tan cames baks...", whispered Yuugi. Both Ryou and Malik stared at the young chibi and shook their heads in agreement and giggled as they all turned their attention to Mariku. Malik was the first to think of something to do.  
  
" I thay wes get hims fur putin mes ins da killys bag ! ", replied Malik. Ryou then dropped his slipper and giggled, both Yuugi and Malik sweatdropped at the chibi's weird way of stating an idea. " Lets thow im in a killys bags and puts him in der !" , shouted Ryou. Both Malik and Yuugi shushed the hyper-active child as he randomly laughed at the "superiority" of his ingenious plan.  
  
" In wers ? ", questioned Yuugi. Ryou giggled again and pointed towards the basement door. Malik and Yuugi looked at the door and and caught the drift. " Otays ", replied Yuugi and Malik in a unison. Malik crawled behind the couch and down to the game shop and retrieved the duffel bag. Ryou and Yuugi used each other to open the baesment door.  
  
" Aww man....I think they should let that bitch get what she had coming at her.....and we all thought that was Anzu....", grumbled Bakura. He kicked over his cup that was left on the table and yawned. " Maybe they have some type of relation.....sisters...cousins....what's wrong now...need your afternoon nap ? ", spat Mariku. Bakura stood up and eyed the opposing spirit and glared at death glare at him and just walked staright into the kitchen. Mariku glared as the spirit retreated to the kitchen, he then followed, but was stopped once he accidently stepped on Malik's hand.  
  
" Owwws ! ", screamed the chibi. Mariku looked down and grabbed the child up by his shirt. " Why the hell are you on the damned floor anyway...where is them other brat friends of yours...Yuugi?...Ryou?....where the hell are you hiding at ? ", shouted the de-ranged ego. Suddenly Ryou and Yuugi jumped out from behind the couch and jumped on Mariku. Ryou covered his eyes and Yuugi tickled his ears.  
  
" What the fuck.....AHH....SS-stopp...that it tickles....Pharoah!!!....Bakura.....hhh-help....noow ", laughed the spirit. He then tripped over Malik who was bent over in front of the duffel bag..but instead went straight down the basement steps with 2 chibi's latched on to him. The tumbled straight down, with Mariku hitting every nook and cranny of the steps on the way down. As they landed a series of cries and weeps were heard.  
  
" Owwss.......AAHHHHHHH!!! I HURTS......HELPS ME !! " screamed Ryou at the top of his lungs. His legs were latched around Mariku neck when they impacted on to the floor, his head hit a box, but then came in not-as-hard contact with the floor. Yuugi on the other-hand suffered far worst, when everything was said and done, he was beneath Mariku's upper chest weight and his hand got caught in an uncomfortable fashion under Mariku's rear- end.  
  
" AMI...HELPS...PWEASE.....II-TT HURTSS !!! ", cried Yuugi. Tears streamed down both chibi's faces and tried to move, but were unsuccessful. Mariku only got hurt coming down the steps, otherwise the chibi's broke his fall. (A/N: Grateful bastard)  
  
" What happened here ? ", questioned Bakura. He started down the steps, but stopped once he surveyed the damage. " Tisk....you better hope the Pharoah's light ain't badly hurt.......PHAROAH !....MARIKU ALMOST ATTEPMTED TO KILL RYOU AND YUUGI...AND I'M GUESSING MALIK TOO....HURRY FOR SOMEONE ACTUALLY DIES !!! ", shouted Bakura. Malik came to the top step and felt bad for his friends, and ran and hid under a pillow sitting on the floor.  
  
" Oh...your so dead...I wonder if he'll send you to the shadow realm...or just flat out kill you..... ", started Bakura. Mariku got up and unlatched Ryou and then rolled over so Yuugi could move his hand. " Here he comes.....right there ". Bakura pointed down the steps as Yami came to the basement door and glanced down. " Oh fuck.....Mariku...if something is wrong with them...I'm gonna fucking make your dick into a blasted necklace ". Yami jetted down the steps and picked up Ryou and Yuugi. " Ami.....my head hurts...am I dies ? ", cried Ryou. He laid his head on Yami's shoulder and then started the water works once again. Bakura took Ryou from Yami and went into the guest bedroom on the first floor and closed the door. " Kura....it hurts....*sniff*...it hurts badwy ", sniffed Ryou.  
  
" I'm dead as serious as the death of Osiris...if something is wrong with Yuugi...I'm going to kill you and toture you until....you no longer exsist anywhere...until...I don't know...you just better hope Ra was feeling grateful today ", spat Yami. He did a death glare that could kill a death glare to Mariku and went back upstairs to Yuugi's room.  
  
" Shit...damn brats.....ugh.......Malik...was probably the lil mastermind in it all...MALIK!! ", shouted Mariku.  
  
: Guest Bedroom :  
  
" Kura......it hurts.....and I feels dizzy..... ", sniffed Ryou. Bakura examined the chibi's head to see if any servere damage was sustained , a huge knot was what he found...and something he wasn't fond of either. " Its alright.....you probably just hit your head on something hard..you'll be alright.....just rest ". Ryou nodded and rested hs head on Bakura's lap who covered the chibi with a small blanket and watched the small bishie asleep. " Night squirt ", whispered Bakura. He to then took to the welcoming sleep and closed his eyes grateful his other wasn't hurt..................badly.  
  
: Living Room :  
  
" Malik...you'll lil bastard...get our ass out here now !!! ", shouted Mariku. He searched both the kitchen and basement for his chibi hikari. As soon as he was about to barge into the room occupied both Ryou and Bakura, he heard a faint whimper behind the chair near the window. Sure enough, hiding under a pillow was Malik cowering from both his dark and Yuugi's and Ryou's as well. " Why you hiding ? ", questioned Mariku. He eyed Malik in a way to make the chibi speak, which it worked only it came out in stutters.  
  
" I..II-ssawy Mawiku....II-I nnot means to hurts yyous wikes that....*sniff* I sawys...", cried Malik. Tears streamed down his kawaii face as he admitted to his crime. Mariku watched the chibi's actions and felt a different feeling, alien to his system...which made him pity the poor child, instead of punishing him. " Its alright....I really probably deserve it for being such a mean 'other' anyway, huh ? ". Malik sniffed and crawled from his spot and ran straight into his dark's arms. (A/N: This is such a ....sappy chapter too...I make em sound all......bleh..).  
  
" Look...this is only between me and you...I can't act this soft around Bakura or Pharoah otherwise I'll lose my rep...okay ? ",grinned the ego. Malik smiled gracefully and laid his head on his dark's shoulder's, while Mariku sat in the chair and flipped through the tv channels.  
  
: Yuugi's Room....my two favs :  
  
" Ami's...it still hurts....", whined Yuugi. He sat at the edge of his bed as his dark searched the closet for something.  
  
" I heard you for the 100th time Yuugi. I'm looking for that First Aid Kit you threw in here when Anzu fell down the steps....I don-...found it ! ", cheered Yami. He pulled the kit out and both tri-colored hair figures examined it. " Its gonna hurts !! ", whimpered Yuugi. He started to move back towards the wall and cower from his dark and the kit in hand.  
  
" Its not gonna hurt Yuugi...its gonna help you. I swear I wouldn't do anything to you or put you in any position that would hurt you ", promised Yami. He had that genuine ' I mean it ' look and sat on the edge of the bed with the kit in wraps, which only made Yuugi cower alittle. " Yous promiss...it not hurts ", whispered Yuugi. Yami shook his head and placed the kit on the floor, and waited for the child to reply. " Otay ", sniffed Yuugi. He crawled across the bed and into Yami's lap and waited for what's to come. Yami smiled and opened the kit and then began to check Yuugi for any serious injuries.  
  
" Okay aibou, where did you say it hurt at ? ", questioned Yami. Yuugi sniffed and pointed to his arm, head, and back area. Yami nodded and began to carefully inspect his light's arm. " Okay, Yuugi...I'm gonna put some pressure on certain parts of your arm. It might cause a stinging sensation...tell me if so ", retorted Yami. As he started at his wrist, Yuugi made the most hurt face in the world and whimpered. " It hurts der !! ". Yami then took some bandages and carefully applied pressure to it and wrapped it up.  
  
" If it happens to be sprained or something...it'll heal its self ", explained Yami. He then looked through his hair for any bruises or hickies, which were none. Next was Yuugi's back, which made Yami blush slightly...but kept his mind focused on the task at hand. " Okay aibou, I'm gonna take your shirt off and look at your back okay ? ", questioned Yami. Yuugi nodded and let his dark handle his back injuries, if any. Yami pulled the t-shirt off of his aibou and gasped at what happened to his aibou's back. ' Oh my.......Mariku's got a couple of marks coming his way ', hissed Yami mentally.  
  
Yuugi sensed his dark hinder movement and turned around. Yami was staring directly at the childs back with a shocked expression plastered on his face. " Amis....am it gonna hurts ? ", questioned the child fearfully. Yami shook his head and snapped back to reality as his light asked him a question. " Uh...aibou....it might sting, but thats about it. You took quite a marking on the way down the steps I see ", phony smiled Yami.  
  
Yuugi turned around and trusted his dark's word on any pain. Yuugi's back was scared with a thin, but hurting cut going from his right shoulder to mid way in his back, it had a little trickle of blood, non to endanger his life though. ' He must've hit something sharp on the way down....Mariku is gonna get a force to reckon with later on '. Yami pulled out some alcohol and poured some on a cotton swab, and gently dabbed it on his light's back blowing so that the sting wouldn't hurt as much. Yuugi sat still quietly content playing with his shirt.  
  
' Atleast it isn't that deep...maybe thats why he can't feel it '. Yami stopped swabbing the cut and patched it up with a bandages. Yuugi, feeling something new turned around and looked at Yami. " Whatcha doin Ami's ? ", questioned Yuugi innocently. Yami didn't look knowing what he was gonna face if did. " I'm just putting some bandage over your back thats all. I'm all done now....I think you should be alright now ", smiled Yami. Yuugi smiled softly and layed against his dark while Yami put all the supplies back in the kit. " Aibou I think you should.....", started Yami. He looked down in his lap, already Yuugi was getting comfortable for a nap. He snuggled closer to his dark, and his violet eyes were no longer seen because of his closed eyes. " Take...a nap ", smiled Yami softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289: Thats it..its done there is no more to come...well..there is, but soon  
  
Yami:...I think we should..  
  
Pegasus:..Have a hardcore lemon..so soury...tastes so surreal..just like my lil bishie...eh Yami-koi  
  
Yuugi:..What the @$$^&^**!!!  
  
Yami:*backs away from Peggy*..I have Shadow powers  
  
Pegasus:..And I have powers of Love  
  
Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289:...hmm..maybe this can become a angst fic...YAY  
  
rEaD&rEvIeW 


End file.
